


Home

by loverofgaydragons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofgaydragons/pseuds/loverofgaydragons
Summary: Home is where the heart is and Kagami is coming home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: i own nothing but my imagination and even that is suspect

He gets home at around midnight, the streets are deserted and the shops around his apartment are closed. It’s not exactly silent though, the sound of cars and dogs and some yelling is coming through all around him, the usual background noise of any place where people live. Fatigue makes his limbs drag as he gets out and pays the cab, making his apartment building look almost menacingly tall. The four steps that lead up to the door seem nearly insurmountable, only the chill in the air makes sleeping on the stoop unattractive. He’s so tired he can barely see straight.

A sigh makes itself known from his lips as he takes first one step and then another. Soon, he tells himself groggily. Soon he can rest. He imagines that there is a soft surface somewhere in this building that is calling his name and he will get to it no matter what. He’s so tired he can hardly breathe, let alone keep walking, but the promise of warmth and comfort keep him moving. It’s been a week since he has been home and he has hardly slept a wink in that time. Despite his best efforts, he just cannot make himself sleep in strange places.

But, a seductive voice in the back of his mind whispers, he is nearly there now. He doesn’t look up when he crosses the threshold, simply lets his momentum propel him to the elevator. This late at night and it’s not in use so it comes immediately when he calls it. He is barely standing by the time it stops, in his mind he is thinking of warm blankets and soft bed and not waking up until noon tomorrow. His feet, gaining a second wind from being so close to relief move a little faster when the elevator stops. In a moment he is at his door, having hardly noticed the hallway.

When he gets into the apartment he doesn’t bother with the lights, he hardly remembers to lock the door, the large duffle bag he’s carrying falls with a thump on the floor, followed by a much gentler on for his laptop case. He doesn’t spare much consideration for his clothes, shedding them impatiently off his skin and throwing them wherever, uncaring here they might fall. His eyes are closed at this point, but this ia his home and he doesn’t bump into anything, even being dead on his feet.

He barely glances at the dimly lit bedroom when he finally gets there, reaching instead for the king-sized bed that dominated the space. Had he not been so weary he might have burst into relieved tears to see his bed, so large and invitingly secure. It was not fear that kept him awake when he was away from home, but terrible longing. For a long time he had been displaced, lost and wondering, having at last found the place where he belonged, it troubled him deeply to be separated from it for any length of time.

The bed was a much needed signifier, a signpost showing that his journey would soon come to end. He got into the bed, faintly enjoying the feel of the blankets upon his body, his body only still conscious out of sheer bloody minded determination. He had made it this far waited this long, he would not falter when he was so close. 

He reached out his hand once he was assured his movement wouldn’t disrupt the warmth of the blankets. Instantly he found what he sought, the feeling of warm sleep warmed skin. The rest of his body followed his, arm, moving gently and carefully even while exhaustion made that endeavour taxing in a way he was unused to. He was nearly destroyed with how tired he was and yet in his mind he made the promise he had made himself a day after he had been away, he would never go so far or so long away from his home again.

Softly, tenderly his body moved with the assurance of long practice to shift until he gathered up the warmth he had been so sorely lacking for what felt like an endless eternity. His body moulded perfectly to the other his arm going around that well loved figure. Something was soothed inside of him as he cradled that well-known, much adored body to him. The warmth within him spread calmness and contentment deep within his breast as he at last reached his destination, curving his hand around the even larger bump at his lover’s centre.

Kagami Taiga leaned down and took, what felt to him, like the first real breath he’d taken in w week, inhaling the vanilla and winter smell of his lover’s pale blue hair. His body grew heavier settling closer so he could completely encompass his tiny partner with his much larger body. It was the work of a moment to get his other arm under the sleeping man and shifting so that he was cradling his protruding belly. At eight months pregnant, Tetsuya was absolutely gravid with their child and for every hour he’s been away the redhead had been scared he was going to miss something.

The movement lightly roused his lover, who moved easily, ever anticipating and facilitating his needs even half asleep as he was and helped Kagami to settle more fully before dropping back to sleep. At last, Taiga felt the last of the terrible tension he had been carrying unclench and he drifted toward the peaceful sleep that had eluded him this past week. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to see Kuroko pregnant, i think he's make a kick-ass nurturer. also Kagami would be totally devoted and enthralled by him, i hope i captured that.


End file.
